THIS HURT
Hey, Random's here! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. Credit to the owners. Rules #Targeting is not allowed. #Goiky is special since pretty much the contest takes place their. Killing it kills everybody. If you killed it you'll be the winner instead of the contestants. #Max HP is 1000. Overboarding will send the contestant reeling into 500 HP. #You can only do one of these: ##Hurt & Heal ##Special Technique #Pokemon & Minecraft related objects will have their HP at 10 to easily get killed. #''DO NOT EDIT MY PAGE.'' Contestants NOTE THAT SOME CONTESTANTS ARE JOKES SUCH AS FAYKE (or true. SO FAKE) Xtra Random.PNG|Random (1000/1000) Green Rocky 2018.png|Green Rocky (1000/1000) Chex Mix FFCM.png|Chex (1000/1000) Angry Juice.png|Angry Juice (1000/1000) Earthy Memekai.PNG|Earthy (1000/1000) Coal,.png|Coal (1000/1000) Ghasty New.PNG|Ghasty (1000/1000) True.png|FAYKE (850/1000) Walleye.png|Walleye (1000/1000) Bottle BFB Intro.png|Bottle (450/1000) Uh yeah, lettuce.png|Lettuce (600/1000) Pillow wiki pose.png|Pillow (750/1000) NickelOM2017.png|Nickel (750/1000) TV2017.png|TV (750/1000) OLD5-Acorn.png|Acorn (1000/1000) IF Smiley.png|Smiley (1000/1000) KABLOOMBOOM.png|Kabloom (800/1000) Green Starry.png|Green Starry (1000/1000) Ink Flask (Normal).PNG|Ink Flask (750/1000) CHOO CHOO.png|Choo Choo (1000/1000) 1st Prize.png|1st Prize (600/1000) Snowf.png|Snowflake (750/1000) Amber,.png|Amber Bug (1000/1000) GoikyLand.001.png|Goiky (TRY AND KILL THIS! IT DOES NOT HAVE THE "MAX HP" RULE) (99,999,700/100,000,000) Ded Ones LORD VOLDERMATAR.png|Lord Voldermatar (24th) (HAIRY POTTY FROM INANIMATE INSANITY: HARRY POTTER EDITION KILLED HIM!) Hurts and Heals The cooldowns are basically when you can do another hurt/heal/ST. #Normal - Pretty normal. Either does -100 or 100, depending if you're hurting or healing them. (1 hour cooldown) #Strong - This is stronger. Does -200 or 200. (2 hour cooldown) #JUSTICE! - You say it like "JUSTICE! Hurt/Heal". Does -300/300. Now we're talking! (4 hour cooldown cooldown) #Sleep - Puts a contestant to sleep. They gain 10+ HP every time someone hurts or heals. Can't be healed. Ends when the sleeping contestant is hurt. (2 hour cooldown) #Poison - The opposite of sleep. They gain -10 HP every time someone hurts or heals. Can't be hurt. Ends when the poisoned contestant is healed. (2 hour cooldown) SPECIAL TECHNIQUES! (each one has a 8 hour cooldown) Why is their 10... #Opposite Day - Yes, you probably know. (the contestant inflicted with it gets hurts as heals and heals as hurts) (lasts for 3 hurts/heals on it) #Health Shuffler - Swap a contestant's HP with another contestant. #Plus Bomb - Deals 500 damage to the contestant used on and 250 damage to the contestants near it. (in a plus shape) #Loud Whistle - Deals 250 damage to the contestant. That voice will basically unallow them to sleep. Lasts for 1 day. #Poison Antibodies - Deals 250 damage to the contestant. That antibodies will basically unallow them to get poison. Lasts for 1 day. #X Bomb - Same as Plus Bomb but the contestants near it in a multiplication shape. #Swapper - Swaps a contestant's place with another's. #Lane Bomb - Does 100 damage to all contestants horizontally in a random row. #Double Bites - You do 2x damage, but your cooldown lasts 2x longer. Lasts for 3 turns you make. #Barrier - For 1 day, the contestant either can't be healed or hurt. Category:Mr. Yokai's Hurt & Heals Category:Hurt & Heal